Ama-No-Iwato
by ChibiAurora
Summary: "Tsukuyomi the brother and ex-lover of Amaterasu, he has escaped and means to awaken the sleeping soul of Amaterasu" Koenma spoke a serious tone in his voice. "She must never fully connect with the goddess that sleeps within her. It would be chaos to all three worlds if she did" Koenma said the boys could only look at him each showing shock in their own way. How do you end a god?
1. The girl with a smile bright as the sun

Authors Note: Ah, here we are with the first chapter to the first story ever written by me on this site. I'll have the next chapter up tonight. I'm sorry if everything about this story sucks, but it was written more so for my pleasure .

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with this show. That should have been obvious.

It had been a while since the lot of them had gathered together. The dark haired male couldn't help but, wonder what had the toddler's diapers in a bunch that he had to call an emergency meeting at this time of night. It was three in the morning when the cheery reaper had come flying into his room screaming about an emergency. She wouldn't tell him any specific details, but she did make it known to everyone in the house that he had another life threatening mission.

"Alright, whose ass are we-" Yusuke started but, quickly stopped himself for two reasons, one he somehow beat Kurama and Hiei into the office of Koenma and two, there was a girl dressed in a shredded up school uniform. That uniform he quickly recognized as one from a college near to his own school, he didn't recognize the girl wearing it, but she was obviously going to be someone important. "Ah, Yusuke what a surprise" Koenma said being the first to break the silence and putting a halt to the awkward starring contest between the female and Yusuke. "Who the hell is she?" Yusuke asked rather rudely while pointing toward the beat up girl, said girl sent a heated glare toward Yusuke, but before she could respond two other men came walking in a taller male chasing behind them.

"Good, you're all here" Koenma spoke up sighing a bit in frustration as Team Urameshi scanned the girl over. She did the same, scanning them all over with her bright orange orbs which soon hardened into another threatening glare when the taller orange haired male opened his mouth. "Who's the crossdresser?" were the words that came from his mouth, safe to say he didn't have time to dodge the punch that collided with his jaw. The other three men could only stare in a bit of surprise at the scene before them. He fell dramatically to the floor before jumping back to his feet and grabbing the young woman by the collar. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled out before releasing her rather quickly to grab hold of his foot…she had stomped on it rather painfully. "I'm a woman you idiot" she growled out toward him and turned away from him her heated gaze cast downward now. She knew that she wasn't all that girly with her short brown hair and lack of curves, but still it should have been obvious that she was a woman and not a man. It was then that Yusuke burst out laughing, the pretty red head also seemed to be holding back a small chuckle, and Koenma seemed like he was going to fall out of his oversized chair with laughter. The darker one she noted remained quiet, but she did notice the small pull of a hidden smirk on the man's face.

"Alright….enough funny business, sir, don't you think this assignment calls for a little more urgency?" spoke a blue haired woman, the cheery Botan whom seemed to appear from the wall. "Ah, Botan, I suppose you are correct" Koenma said his voice taking on a more serious note. The laughter soon died down and Koenma looked toward the bright eyed female before ordering her to introduce herself. She gave a carefree smile toward the boys before bowing deeply. "Hello, I'm Yukari Sato" she said before raising her head, listening carefully as the boys introduced themselves. Yusuke went first followed by Kuwabara, but she didn't much care to have the name of Kuwabara for he would forever be called 'idiot or 'blind oaf' by her. It was obvious she was still a little heated over being called a 'crossdresser'. The red head male came next stating that she may call him Kurama, but in front of other humans he was Suichi. Yukari made a mental note of that before turning her attention toward the shorter male of the group. She made a mental note that he was even shorter than her by a good inch if not for that hair of his. "Oh my apologies, he doesn't speak much, but his name is-" Kurama started but, was quickly cut off when he felt a warm hand press against his lips affectively silencing him. "My name is Yukari Sato and you are?" she asked not removing her hand from Kurama's mouth. She kept her orange colored eyes locked with the red colored eyes of the short male, they both missed the amusement in the eyes of a certain fox demon.

The two starred at each other for a moment before Yukari broke it, a devious smile playing on her lips. "If you don't give me a name I'm going to resort to calling you 'dear'" she spoke up rather cheerfully before quickly pulling her hand away from Kurama when he snorted in an attempt to hold back his laughter once more. The other men in the room made no such attempt at hiding their laughter. "You wouldn't dare" he said the venom in his voice only made Yukari smile brighter at him. For a moment, it seemed like he was staring at the sun. "Oh, I would…_dear_" she said adding the last part as an afterthought, the playful smile never leaving her lips. In the next moment, the dark haired male had a grip on the hilt of his sword and Yukari was staring at the back of Kurama whom had quickly stepped between them arms slightly outstretched as if protecting and hiding Yukari from the shorter male. "I think that is quite enough" he said giving a small sigh as he watched his longtime friend reluctantly remove his hand from his weapon. "Hiei" the dark haired male spoke watching as Yukari poked a head out from behind a rather shocked Kurama. "Pleasure" she spoke happily the same cheery smile still on her face before turning toward Koenma whom had taken a moment to loudly clear his throat. "If you all don't mind I would like to get on with the details of this mission" Koenma yelled out in his 'threatening' voice. Yukari nodded her head toward him the same bright smile still on her lips as she said 'okey dokey' in her normal cherry tone.

"Yukari was attacked by some lower class demons tonight. She was able to handle them this time, but I fear it might become too much for her to handle in the near future. They mentioned to her that their master would soon come for her. She is to be under the protection of you all until this 'master' is dealt with, understood?" Koenma spoke watching the group he had before him. "So, this little girl handled a bunch of demons on her own? Low ranking or not, normal human females can't do that" Yusuke said looking Yukari over as if she was some kind of alien. "Yukari isn't normal, she's a demon" Koenma said watching as all the boys cast a suspicious look toward him, thankfully Yukari hadn't noticed. It was impossible for Yukari to be a demon…not one of the boys had picked up on it, they couldn't even pick up on any unique spiritual power, but Koenma had a reason for lying and this much the boys knew. "Botan please escort Yukari to Genkai's temple. The boys will be there shortly" Koenma said and the blue haired girl only nodded her head before opening a portal for both herself and Yukari. "Alright, don't keep me waiting then boys" Yukari said happily before waving at them all in a childlike fashion; afterwards, she cautiously stepped through the portal and Botan quickly followed. "What is she really?" Kurama asked, the first to speak up being the curious man he was. "Amaterasu" Koenma said causing not only the red headed fox to raise a brow, but every male in the room, confusion was clear on their faces.

"Allow me to explain, Yukari herself is human, but within her sleeps the dormant soul of the goddess Amaterasu. The man chasing her is none other than the god himself Tsukuyomi her brother and ex-lover escaped from his prison here in the spirit world. He aims to awaken the soul of Amaterasu and have it connect with the soul of Yukari. If Yukari fully connects with Amaterasu she could very well become the goddess herself, but she could never control such power. It would take thousands and thousands of years to master that power, if she were to awaken, the spirit world would be cast in darkness, the Makai into sheer chaos where only the strongest could survive, and the human world….it would be utterly destroyed" Koenma spoke watching with serious eyes as the boys only starred at him all showing shock in a different way. "She must not fall into the hands of Tsukuyomi. She must not connect with the goddess Amaterasu. Understood?" he said and the boys all agreed in different ways before Koenma opened a portal. "One more thing, do not tell her of who sleeps within her. I do not want her to go digging and accidently awaken Amaterasu. She believes herself to be nothing more than a low ranking fire demon, keep it that way" Koenma said watching as the team stepped into the portal, once they left he could only sigh. "Ogre, prepare for this world to be thrown into darkness!" Koenma shouted as the blue skinned beast came running in and then after panicking for a moment asked 'Do you think team Urameshi will fail?' "Of course not, this is a just in case plan" Koenma said ignoring how the Ogre could only get a sweat drop at the response of his lord.


	2. The boy with a smile worth seeing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the show Yuyu Hakusho.

"Does he ever smile?" Yukari asked in a whisper her lips centimeters away from a certain red heads the tint of pink on his cheeks noticeable only by the other who shared the room with them. She used her hand to cover her lips to prevent from any lip reading as if she were whispering some kind of huge life threatening secret. The red head could only smile a bit before looking over toward a certain fire demon sitting on a nearby window ceil. Hiei raised a suspicious brow at the two who were now eyeing him with moderate interest. Yukari had only been with them for a few days now, but in those few days she had managed to become close to the fox. They had bonded over something that had to do with Kurama's school work. The human girl mentioned getting a degree in 'mathematics' and since then the two had been inseparable, always talking over some big idea or tough equation. It seemed that these days if you wanted to get a hold of Yukari you only need to check three places the temple that belonged to Genkai, her school, and Kurama's house. The young woman would undoubtedly be in one of those three places. Today they seemed to be talking about something else unfortunate for Hiei who seemed to be the main topic for their discussion. "On occasion, but it's a rather rare occurrence" Kurama spoke up as Yukari slowly pulled away, putting a bit of space between herself and the fox. "Oh, that just makes me want to see it more. Is it like a creepy threatening thing or is actually rather nice and totally surprising?" she said ignoring how Hiei continued to eye the two of them with mild suspicion. Yukari and the fox had long since taken their eyes of off him, but he knew very well that they were still speaking about him. "Hm, I would say on the surprising side, but defiantly still a bit rough around the edges" Kurama answered and watched as Yukari's lips curved into the same pleasant and cheery smile she always seemed to be able to put on. "I want to see it" she said simply, determination shone brilliantly on her face. Kurama chuckled a bit at how easily determined she became over such a small, but almost impossible goal. "Then I wish you luck" he said a light smile on his lips as he watched Yukari turn her attention toward Hiei once more.

Hiei frowned at the two of them about to open his mouth and say something, but at that exact moment the other two men walked into the room. "You two again? Jeez, just move in together already" Yusuke spoke up watching with amusement as Yukari lit up bright red and Kurama kept a cool face. It was plain to Yusuke and Hiei that he was only hiding his embarrassment better than Yukari. "We're just friends" Yukari muttered turning her embarrassed gaze away from everyone in the room, the floor was very interesting at this exact moment. "You okay Yukari? You seem a bit red, catching a cold?" Yusuke spoke up only to have a cup thrown at his head. Yukari muttered a few incoherent threats ignoring the laughter of a few others in the group. "Anyways, Yusuke, what did Koenma wish to tell us?" Kurama asked, all eyes slowly fell onto Yusuke as the teenage boy sat up. "Nothing too important, some more lower ranking demons made it through a portal. They are currently targeting Yukari as far as Koenma can tell; apparently, they gave her apartment a visit" Yusuke said shrugging his shoulders a moment before his face took on a look of remembrance. "Oh yeah, almost forgot. Hiei, the toddler wants you to train Yukari…well, actually we all are but, he figured since you're both so close to fire…" Yusuke trailed off when he saw the deadly look that was currently being thrown at him by the smaller male. Yusuke chose to not finish his sentence and slowly turned toward Yukari who was currently sporting the look of a devil. A small laugh slowly began to escape from Yukari and Yusuke slowly turned away from the woman looking to Kurama with a questioning look. "Has she lost it?" he asked but, Kurama chose not to answer only gave a small knowing smirk of his own. "Woman your laughing is annoying" Hiei finally spoke, glaring at Yukari whom had yet to stop snickering about the whole predicament. Yukari slowly stood up walking half-heartedly toward the male until she stood leaning above him. "Does that mean, I love your laugh and I'm looking forward to our time alone in the language of Hiei?" she asked the cheery smile on her lips as she raised a hand to poke his nose. The hand though was quickly slapped away before it even made contact. "I refuse to teach you anything" he said sending a cold glare toward the woman, but she didn't blink away just kept smiling at him, in the next second Hiei was gone from the room. "Don't worry, he'll come around" Yukari heard a voice from behind her, she slowly turned to meet the voice that belonged to none other than Kurama. Yukari only shrugged her shoulders a bit before saying that it didn't bother her. "But man did you see how pissed he was" Kuwabara started laughing a bit loudly, from there Yukari rather enjoyed the rest of her night.

The next morning Yukari was up and getting ready for the day before the sun was even up, she had early morning classes today. "Ah, need to hurry" she muttered under her breath running from the temple, only to be reminded that Genkai had a stairway that would make the stairway to heaven jealous. She starred at the staircase for a moment before she heard a masculine voice that made her jump in surprise. "Oh jeez, please it's too early to be sneaking up on people" she said gripping a bit at her chest, her heart beat rapidly against her chest at the sudden surprise. She slowly turned her attention toward the smaller fire demon who was currently starring at the staircase with a rather scary look on his face. "Are you going to answer me or just continue to stare with that dumb look on your face?" he spoke and Yukari could only mentally laugh a bit 'was this man always so pissed off?' It was then when Hiei turned his cold gaze toward her that she realized she had no idea what he had asked her. "Um…yes?" she said in a hesitant and questioning manner. She had no idea as to what she just agreed to. She eyed him for a moment as he turned toward her and grabbed her wrist with a bit more roughness than was needed. In the next second, she was thrown over his shoulder with his arm wrapped securely around her waist before she could question him he took off toward her school. The wind ran through her hair, rushed by her ears, and the landscape around her was nothing but, a blur in her vision. In a time frame that felt less than a minute she had arrived at her school and thanks to Hiei was early. Hiei set her down on the ground in front of her school gates, the few students that were there gave a questioning look to the strange entrance Yukari had made, but she chose to ignore them. Yukari could only look around her school in a strange kind of daze as if she were seeing her school for the first time. It took a few more seconds for her to realize where she was but, after a few seconds she gave her cheery smile. "Thank you so much Hiei" she said happily, she was glad she was able to make it to school on time. Her companion didn't respond to her 'thanks', but merely turned away from her muttering about how he would be there to pick her up after her classes. "Oh no it's fine. Kurama is coming for me today" she said waving happily behind Hiei before he flitted away. The short haired girl turned back toward her school a silent prayer to do well on her exams running through her head.

In a matter of hours her school for the day was complete and she left the grounds with a smile on her lips, she felt as if she had done well on her exams, they were easy enough in her opinion. "Alright, time to go home" she said to herself looking around to make sure that no Kurama or Hiei were in sigh. 'Good' was the only thing she could think of as she turned the complete opposite direction of Genkai's temple. She had told both boys that the other was coming to get her; honestly, she was quite surprised that she was able to get away with something like that. She had to hurry though it would only be a matter of time until the two of them had realized what she did. She ran all the way home completely unaware of a man watching her rather intently. Yukari soon made it home and she could only smile triumphantly as she swung her apartment door open as she silently declared to herself 'made it'. Yukari had made the trip back to her apartment for one thing and that was her mother's ring…a gift left her by a family that had abandon her as a child, but still she couldn't bring herself to part with it. She ran into her bedroom trying, stopping in front of her dresser. She quickly opened the top drawer and rummaged through it until she found a small emerald ring. "Thank goodness" she said happily, when she had heard that a few demons had been into her apartment she couldn't help but, worry about losing her ring to one of them. She looked over the ring for a moment and then quickly shoved it into her pocket. She turned to make a speedy escape from her apartment but, before she could even exit her room she ran face first into a rather hard chest. "What do you think you're doing?" she heard the voice say, the voice though sound liked "Kurama?" she said slowly looking up. Yukari's slightly freighted orange colored orbs made contact with a pair of slightly angered green colored orbs. She sighed in relief thankful that it was only Kurama whom had found her. Back at Genkai's temple, Kurama came walking into the main room where the rest of the team always seemed to gather. Hiei looked up waiting to see Yukari stroll in behind the fox with that goofy grin and dumb look she always seemed to be sporting, but she never came. "Fox, where is the woman?" he asked watching as Kurama raised a suspicious brow at him. "She said you were coming for her today" Hiei responded while opening the window that he had just been sitting beside. "What is that idiot thinking?" Kurama heard Hiei whisper, probably a comment meant more so for himself than the others around him. In the next second Hiei was gone leaving behind a slightly confused Yusuke and Kuwabara and a very worried Kurama. "I would suggest that we follow him" Kurama said while turning away, the other two boys nodded in agreement before hurriedly following after Kurama.

"K-Kurama…?" Yukari spoke looking at the back of her red headed friend with light suspicion in her eyes. He had told her to follow him, but he didn't mention where they were going or what they were going to be doing. They were currently in the woods that were near a local park, the woods were by no means dense and it wasn't someplace she would get lost in, but it seemed odd for Kurama to lead her out here. Kurama turned around for a moment and rested his hands gently on her Yukari's shoulders. "Just a little bit further, alright?" he said, a gentle smile forming on his lips, said smile only grew when he noticed the dust of pink that spread across Yukari's cheeks. He wondered how far he could get with this, the girl before him seemed to have a liking for the form he had taken on. He leaned forward a bit until his nose gently touched her own, but to his surprise she quickly turned her head away. "Please don't" she said in a gentle tone of voice, her cheeks still stained a light pink color. Kurama raised a hand, had every intention of forcing the female to look at him but, in the next second faster than either of them could blink Yukari was being pulled back and the imposter Kurama was taking a leap back to avoid being killed by a sword. Yukari found herself seated on the grassy floor starring up at the back of a certain fire apparition who had just positioned himself between Kurama and herself. "You stupid woman, I can't believe you fell for this act. He doesn't even smell like the fox" Hiei turning to yell at Yukari instead of focus on the imposter, it was obvious he had deemed the demon weak. For a second, Yukari could only stare in shock at Hiei, this was the most he had ever said to her since they met. "Hey, that's not fair! I can't tell the difference in smell between two people!" she yelled back at him while slowly getting to her feet. "Every demon knows how to use their sense of smell" he growled out watching as she approached him. "Well excuse me if I was raised here in the human realm and know nothing on how to be a demon" she quickly retorted raising her hand and poking her index finger into his chest accusingly. Hiei was just about to make a move push Yukari away but, the demon they had been ignoring had finally gotten annoyed with the two and went in for an attack. So, instead of pushing the short haired girl away from him, he pulled her into him and skillfully dodged the attack. "Hey! We were having a conversation here!" Yukari shouted toward the demon poking her head out from where it was hidden against Hiei, her cheeks a bright pink color. The imposter could only laugh at how bright Yukari's cheeks were.

"And here I chose this form thinking you would go along with anything I wanted. Jeez, did I make the wrong choice?" the demon said shifting into a more grotesque form, the new form looked closer to what a demon normally resembled in all the old tales you heard. "Hey, any girl would blush being that close to a man" Yukari muttered turning her embarrassed face away in a terrible attempt to hide her red cheeks from both men. "I hope Hiei kicks your ass" she muttered under her breath her gaze still downcast. "Oh please, as if that pipsqu-" the demon started but, was quickly cut off when Hiei disappeared and reappeared right behind him, his sword caked with a bit of blood. Yukari watched in moderate disgust as the man head fell from his body and rolled a few feet away from her. The headless body fell to the floor and painted the green colored grass with a crimson color. The other boys soon arrived on the scene, but they quickly discovered that they were not needed. Kurama quickly began checking to make sure Yukari was alright while Yusuke and Kuwabara went to talk with Hiei about what happened. Yukari gave a glare toward Hiei when he mentioned her being stupid enough to fall for the imposter and then turned bright red when he mentioned the almost kiss with Kurama. "Hey! They don't need to know that!" she yelled at him while quickly picking up a stick and easily tossing it at the small fire demon, Hiei easily side stepped the thing. A smile pulled at his lips for a split second before his face returned to its normal cool and distant look. In that second though, the world seemed to stop for the young Yukari. It was only there for a fraction of a second and it seemed more like smirk than a smile, but Yukari was sure that it just had to be a smile. It was like an unpolished diamond a bit rough around the edges, but still a thing to marvel at.


End file.
